


Camp

by byebyebabyblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 Attack on Gorilla City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue
Summary: Reiner, Bertolt and Zeke hangout before the troops get there.





	Camp

Bertolt sat next to the fire with Reiner and Zeke. All sipping and drinking there drinks they stare off into the landscape. “It’s beautiful isn’t it Reiner.” Bertolt said with awe in his eyes. Reiner nodded as a reply. 

 

“We should get to sleep for the next day then plan on getting Annie…” Zeke said. “Well there’s no need to be in such a rush we still have daylight and a hiding spot.” Reiner replied. “Hmm...Still they could be coming any minute by now it wouldn’t hurt to get some energy early.” “…” Bertolt said nothing and watched the two mumble there ideas.

 

They stopped debating with each other and decided Zeke would be night guard for tonight. “Reiner.” Bertolt said lighting out the campfire. “Yes.” “Do you think...do you think we made a mistake by making this decision. I mean we left are Troops...are friends and...” Reiner interrupted Bertolt by hugging him. “Bertolt...we didn’t make a mistake.”


End file.
